Long Awaited
by HallowedRider
Summary: This is purely a smut piece between Chloe and Lucifer. This won't be a one shot, there will be chapters, but I do not see it going farther than that. This is my first real shot at writing this sort of thing.
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer's fingers danced across the ivory keys of his piano, his eyes closed as he felt by sensing the keys rather than seeing them. Chloe watched him play, standing silently just outside of the lift that led to his penthouse. Lucifer swayed from side to side as he followed his fingers, seemingly letting them play of their own accord. There was something sensual, something intimate about this particular performance. Perhaps it was because he did not know that he had an audience this time? Every other time she had seen him play it had been in knowing view of other eyes. By himself… it was something else entirely. The notes were soft and sweet with intermingling bits of deeper sounds. It wasn't a lullaby, far from it, but it was calming. However on that same coin, simply the other side, the music was enrapturing. It pulled at her darker side, willing it into the light with a hand extended not of force but of gentleness. The music _wanted_ her darker side, the side she had not shown for years and years, to come out and play. But it was not the overreaching type of offer, it was a simple request. The music's beat grew slightly faster and Lucifer's hands were a blur over the keys.

The music's pace grew faster and faster until, all of a sudden, it ended. There was no slow cooldown, no warning to the end, it simply… stopped. It didn't take long for her to see why. Lucifer was looking at her, seemingly shocked at her presence. A distant corner of her brain triumphed with the idea that, for once, she had managed to surprise him. But for the most part her mind was focused on the devastating quiet of the space that had ever so recently been filled with some of the most beautiful and heartfelt music she had ever heard. "Detective," Lucifer said, his trademark rueful grin spreading across his face. Was it just her, or did it seem to falter just a bit as it grew? "Wonderful of you to stop by, did we pick up a case then? You could have just called you know."

They did, in fact, have a case but that was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment. "Can you… can you keep playing?" she asked, taking a seat on one of the couches that surrounded the piano. She pulled off her jacket and laid it over the back of the furniture, her eyes locked on Lucifer.

Lucifer obliged almost immediately, grinning all the while. "Always happy to have an audience," he said as he began a high-strung and jaunty piece.

It was wrong, Chloe knew instantly. She _felt_ it was wrong as well as what her ears told her. Lucifer had barely played ten notes when she began to shake her head. "No, no," she said, raising a hand to stop him. "Not that, what you were playing before."

This statement seemed to perplex him, his smile faltering once more before failing entirely. "That wasn't really a piece, detective." He said with the slightest of shrugs. "More of an 'in the moment' type thing."

"Well, can you bring the moment back?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Time control was always Amenadiel's ability, not mine." Lucifer said, clearly trying to regain some control over the conversation.

But Chloe wouldn't let him. "Well, can you try?" she asked hopefully, rising from her seat and sitting on the piano beside him.

He thought about this for a moment. She was sure that he was about to decline in true Lucifer fashion, but to her surprise he closed his eyes once more and his hands drifted over the keys. The song began once more, but this time it was different than it had been when he had first started playing. It wasn't as soft as it had been before, it had far more edges to it now, but that only made it seem more real to her. She sat quietly beside him, marveling at his fingers and how they so effortlessly seemed to command forth the beautiful song from the keys. Before she knew it, her eyes had traveled up his suit-covered arms to his face. She was used to Lucifer smiling and always looking at something or someone like a lion watches its prey, but now his face seemed… peaceful. The change was glorious and before she could think to stop herself, before she could think any wiser of the decision, the back of her hand brushed down the side of his face. She had thought about it before, when she was alone and her thoughts ran wild, of what his face would feel like if she did just such a thing. She had thought that it would have been smooth, but it was not. Stubble brushed at her fingers, reminding her of just how rough he was. Chloe would have guessed that doing this would have caused him to stop, to make some sort of sultry remark, but there was none forthcoming. Instead the tone of the music changed once more, growing dark and tugging at her own darkness as well. Again, it was not a demanding pull, but an inviting one that asked her to explore her own desires. Now _those,_ those she was quite aware of. Since they had shared their one and only embrace she had forced all of her desires into a dark corner of her brain and locked them away to the best of her ability.

But now, sitting so close to him and inhaling his scent, feeling his warmth, those desires sprang free. For Lucifer, it was no easier. He felt Chloe's hand on his face, run down his cheek, and how could he not? He had thrown himself into a sea of debauchery, drugs, and sex to smother his longing but this brought it boiling right back to the surface with all the intensity of the flames of Hell. Lucifer tried to lose himself back into the music, oh how he tried, but every time he thought that he would quash the desire the memory of her touch brought it roaring back to the surface. He wasn't aware of the song ending, he was lost in his own battle, but when he opened his eyes he knew that he had lost. Chloe was wrapped in his arms and hers were pulling him close even as they embraced, their lips meeting. It wasn't like the first time, thought it lasted around the same. This was the sort of kiss that only lovers shared, bringing them into hallowed ground that no one else but those who felt genuine attraction could enter. They pulled away slightly at the same time, though they remained in the others' arms.

Chloe could not believe it, but she was not even remotely upset about it. It felt… liberating to finally kiss him again. She had fought her desire for so long, told herself it did not exist, that giving into it felt like a mass of weights had freed her chest. She felt a beast of pure carnal hunger rise up inside her, one that she had not felt in a _very_ long time and she let it take control for the next one, pushing him up onto the piano's keys. The groaning sound they made seemed at odds with the melody they had just created, but it was lost in the low growl that the beast inside her gave when Lucifer responded with just as much enthusiasm, his hands finally daring to explore her.

It was slow at first, tentative. He was not certain of how their embrace had come to be nor did he particularly care to explore that particular branch of thinking. Every single one of his senses was screaming at him, though what they were saying he hadn't a clue. His lips were pressed firmly to Chloe's, and her hands were on his neck. The barest edge of her nails were digging into his skin and the slight promise of that feel set his pulse to racing. She had him pinned against the piano, but he reversed their positions with a growl picking her up by her ass and pushing her onto the ivory keys, bracing himself on either side of her with his hands even as her legs wrapped around him. Her teeth captured his bottom lip and she bit down with just enough pressure to make him feel acutely feel each tooth.

She hadn't expected this, she had not expected any of this. She had not foreseen herself kissing Lucifer, or herself against the piano with her nails scratching at the back of his neck. But she did not mind it, nor want to stop it. She did not want to stop his hands as they slowly inched down her back towards the edge of her blouse. She did not want to stop his mouth as it began to trail away from her mouth. He kissed the corner of her lips, and then further. He had just reached the spot of skin right below her ear lobe when he paused. Chloe _felt_ his sudden hesitation in every part of being, and she tightened her legs and arms around him. " _Don't stop,"_ she whispered frantically, knowing that her beast was loose and terrified of what it would do if she tried to cage it again. What it would do to her soul. "Please."

"Chloe," Lucifer said, sending that small thrill through her like he always did when he called her by her real name instead of detective. Despite her grip on him he still managed to pull slightly away, just enough to look her in the eyes. The beast inside her positively purred when it saw the same beast in his eyes, desperately fighting to take control. "I- I- Are you sure?"

That did it. The ever confident Lucifer Morningstar. Stuttering. Surprising them both, she growled at him as she pushed forward and knocked him to the floor. She crawled up his body, straddling his hips just long enough to appreciate the hard bulge she found there. She rubbed herself against it just once before slowly, ever so slowly, leaning down and kissing him again. There was no restraint from his this time, grabbing her ass with both hands and molding his mouth to hers. She wrapped her hands into his black hair and bit down on his lip once more. From the time that she had interviewed his many former lovers she knew that Lucifer was always the one in control. But not here, not now, she was the one in charge of this and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way. Lucifer tried to pull that same move as before, to rapidly switch places, but she caught his hand this time and forced both of them beside his head.

He knew that he was vulnerable around Chloe, he had grown accustomed to the fact, but not having his normal strength around her was something new. He felt a tremor of surprise pass through him when she stopped his sudden aggressive movement. She stared down at him with eyes equal parts evil and purity. She was, in a word, the exact definition of a contradiction. She leaned down quickly and, pausing just before she kissed him, slowly drew back up. She repeated this several times, each time barely stopping. "Torturing the devil, Chloe?" he asked.

"Oh, I am just getting started." She promised, her voice whispered into his ear as she bit lightly down onto his earlobe. She felt her monster purr once more as Lucifer groaned heavily. She allowed him to pick him up from the floor, though she hadn't a clue as to how he'd done it from the position he had been in on the floor. She felt weightless for just a moment before being placed softly onto what she assumed was his bed.

Lucifer had often thought about what it would look like to have the detective on his bed, but never did he honestly think that it would truly happen. He stepped back several steps and took in the scene, her eyes bright and wanting, her shirt pushed up slightly revealing her midriff, and her shoes lost somewhere on the flight to his bed. He hadn't thought about the repercussions of that, nor did he particularly care. She did not seem to have seen his wings regardless. A mischievous grin slowly grew on her face and she slowly, ever so slowly, began to unbutton her blouse. He took her initiative, though he was far less elegant about it as he simply ripped his shirt from his body, uncaring. Surprisingly it took them both the same amount of time to undress. There was something far more intimate about watching her undress herself than if he had done it himself, he reveled in ever square centimeter of flesh that she revealed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He had intended on composing himself. Regaining some measure of control of himself. Take back control of the situation and be the one making the moves rather than responding to them. But all of his intentions went out the window the second that Chloe, now sans clothes, strode towards him. His mind didn't go blank, that would have been a mercy, instead it darted off into a thousand different directions leaving him quite incapable of lending voice to any of the normal remarks he would have made. Every step closer that she took was torture, pleasure, pain, and ecstasy for he knew that he couldn't move even if his life depended on it. Sitting on the edge of the bed his head was level with Chloe's breasts, close enough to see every stretch mark. Most likely from her pregnancy, but that didn't bother Lucifer even in the slightest. The stretch marks were wonderful, perfect, and everything that he loved about her. She was so _human_ and that frailty mixed with her natural powerful presence was a combination that Lucifer couldn't exist.

Chloe leaned down and pressed her lips to his, her tongue tracing the line of his lips even as she felt his hands encircle her hips and pull her ever closer to his body, which was painfully ready for her. One hand ran along the edge of his jaw, reveling in his defined jawline, and the other entangled itself in his hair even as she pushed him back onto the bed. Just like before, she began to straddle his hips. But this time a low growl ripped from Lucifer's throat and, with a surprising display of strength and gentleness, flipped them over so that his hands were on either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her again, tucking her hair behind her ear. Having gained some control on his thoughts, he managed to drive them in the general direction of giving Chloe every ounce of pleasure that he was able to. He broke off their kiss and nuzzled her underneath her chin, kissing the hollow of her throat even as one hand began to drift down her side. He didn't hurry his hand's journey by any means, often retracting progress down her form even as he began to kiss his way down to her breasts.

Impatient, very impatient, Chloe wiggled underneath Lucifer and attempted to hurry along the process though, and she would never admit it, she was immensely enjoying his thoroughness. Clearly expecting this, Lucifer captured both of her wrists with his free hand and firmly held them above her head. His eyes glimmering with a devilish light, he stared up at her from where his face had ended up, next to her breasts. "Now, now, Chloe," he chided, kissing the flesh just above her nipple. "All things come in good time, and I sincerely intend to ensure you are one of them. Eventually." The last word was said with such relish, such wicked glee, that Chloe couldn't help the slightest of moans to escape her.

Taking this as a good sign, Lucifer's hand continued its trek down Chloe's body. He paused mid-thigh and trailed his fingers across her leg and began to skate them up her inner thigh. Simultaneously, with no warning, he took one of her breasts in his mouth and bit down on her nipple. His experience was at work here, applying just enough pressure for Chloe to gasp out in pain and pleasure, but without breaking skin or causing _unreasonable_ pain. This was, after all, not a race. He pulled and teased her tit with his tongue and teeth in equal amounts, enjoying how she wiggled beneath him and whimpered with pleasure. His hand, which had been tracing small designs on her inner thigh right below her womanhood, traveled upwards once more and danced over the opening to her body. With a wet sound, Lucifer released Chloe's breast from his mouth and moved up to kiss her once more. He hands were still firmly affixed above her head, but she had ceased struggling as her body began to tremble slightly from his attentiveness.

Restrained as she was, and being forced to endure every single bout of pleasure that Lucifer lavished upon her without the ability to do anything, not _touch,_ not _see,_ not _control,_ nothing, Chloe was ready to believe that he really was the devil. Her own personal devil sent to corrupt and pleasure her. _And you are perfectly fine with it_ , her monster told her slyly. She could not argue. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth, and abruptly ended the kiss. She was about to protest, to bring her mouth to his, but at that moment Lucifer's finger entered inside her. It wasn't fast, like most guys preferred when she was with them, it was slow. She moaned louder now as his finger thrust deeply into her vagina, stroking gently against her g-spot even as he bent down and kissed her neck gently once more. His single finger stroked in and out of her, intermittently drawing all the way out to rub her clitoris. Now, unable to bear this teasing any longer, Chloe wiggled free of Lucifer's restraining hands and grabbed his jaw with both hands, kissing him roughly, whimpering and moaning against him as he slid a second finger inside her even as she kissed him. His pace grew even faster as he fingered her, and already she could feel her lower body beginning to clench and tighten as an orgasm began to build within her. She pulled him back down onto the bed, her nails now digging into his back as he began to slow down, quicken, and even briefly pause with his fingers. "More," she breathed, her eyes wild and hungry. "Give it to me,"

"Patience, Chloe," Lucifer said, kissing her again as he picked up the pace. He, too, could feel her body beginning to tighten. He broke free of the kiss and bit down on the flesh of her neck even as he felt the orgasm begin. He bit down a bit harder than he had intended, caused by Chloe's sudden back arch, and kissed the place he had bit. Her vagina tightened around his fingers and Lucifer began to tug at her earlobe with his teeth even as he began to thrust three fingers inside of her, doing everything in his power to prolong her orgasm.

 **You didn't think I had forgotten about this, did you? Perish the thought. Rememeber: #SaveLucifer**


End file.
